Rionetta
Rionetta (リオネッタ), also known by her real name Rio Kujou (九条李緒), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. Rionetta is part of Team Clantail. Critical of others, she frequently quarrels with Nonako Miyokata. Appearance Human Although we never see Rio as a human, she is said to be one of the most beautiful characters before transformation. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Rionetta has short red hair with springy curls. Her eyes are yellow while her sclera is black. Her pupils are star-shaped. She wears a blue and white bonnet-like headband, with a cream-colored circular decoration that has brown bows attached to it. Her outfit is very old fashioned, like a fancy colonial American outfit, with the main colors being blue, black, and white. Her shoes are black with white bows. Pechka comments that she looks like a styled Lolita. Rionetta's body is ball-jointed and artificial like a doll. Near the end of Restart, it is revealed that this is not Rionetta's real body, and is in fact just another Doll being controlled via her magic. Personality Rionetta is described to be sarcastic, sharp-tongued, and very haughty. She is likable to an ojou-sama, right down to the "ohoho". From the moment she's introduced, she was constantly arguing with Nonako Miyokata. The two of them do not like each other in the slightest, and Rionetta often criticizes Nonako's Japanese and mannerisms. Rionetta is aggressive not only to Nonako but to Pechka as well, whom she thinks is a burden for not contributing to their team. She respects Clantail as her leader. It isn't until later in the arc that her relationships with Nonako and Pechka make a distinct turn. Despite her hostile behavior, she is also a determined person. Rionetta is working to clear her father's debts with the mafia, to the point where she will do the dirtiest work for a sum of money. This attribute shows up later in Restart, too, when Pechka is in danger and she puts her life at risk to rescue her. Rionetta undoubtedly has a loyal heart. Before Restart, Rionetta did illegal tasks in hopes of paying said earlier debt. She says she did not do it for out of consideration for her father, but because the debt had fallen on her as her father's daughter. Magic Can manipulate dolls with her thoughts. Rionetta's magic allows her to manipulate any dolls within her line of sight. After applying her magic, the effect lasts even if the doll is out of her sight. A doll is considered to be a non-living object with a humanoid shape; this ranges from stuffed plushies, puppets, to corpses. The object can be used regardless of how it used to move. For example, she can target a statue with no joints and have it move smoothly. The speed and strength of the doll are dependent upon the materials that the doll is made of. After being strengthened by her magic, the materials will automatically be better than the original kind. Special Item(s) *''Claws:'' Rionetta's weapon in the game. Relationships Nonako Miyokata Rionetta and Miyokata Nonako are both part of Team Clantail. To put it simply, these two do not like each other. While Nonako dislikes Rionetta's harsh criticisms, Rionetta doesn't like Nonako's Japanese, accent, mannerisms, and basically everything about her. They bicker constantly within the group and only pull away when Clantail steps in to mediate their arguments. Over time, they begin to quarrel over who is closer to Pechka and why. After discovering the Evil King's room empty, Rionetta and Nonako's usual bickering becomes aggressively violent. It is during an intense argument that Nonako's dragon attacks Rionetta to protect its master, and Rionetta kills it in return. There is a brief moment where Nonako tries desperately to revive her dragon before Rionetta begins to leave the team. Angry, Nonako chases after Rionetta, throwing out insults and insisting Rionetta to come back, only for her, Pechka, and Rionetta to be attacked by the creatures of the library. While being beaten by the shadows, Nonako rushes in to save Rionetta, only for one of the shadows to crawl into Nonako's throat and kills her through internal rupturing. Rionetta unsteadily leaves the scene and Nonako's body, mumbling, "Why?" It is revealed by Nokko that she was using her power to amplify their hostility in hopes they would eventually take each other out. The level in which the two disliked each other is a mystery, though it is certain they would've never liked each other anyway even without Nokko's meddling. Pechka Rionetta and Pechka are both part of Team Clantail. When Pechka first joins Team Clantail, Rionetta makes it very well-known that she doesn't like her. She makes loud comments about Pechka's uselessness, and how it's a burden to have to protect a second person other than herself. It isn't until Pechka obtains her pot and creates delicious dishes that Rionetta's attitude dramatically shifts. She then makes a point of praising Pechka, complimenting her cooking enough to say she'd like to employ her as a personal chef. Not only that, Rionetta protects Pechka onwards without any complaints. She argues with Miyokaya over who is actually closest to Pechka. Finally, when Pechka is held captive by Melville, Rionetta reveals herself to rescue her. She puts aside her need to adhere to Melville's demands and fights to defend Pechka's life, ultimately losing her own in the process. Clantail Rionetta and Clantail are both part of Team Clantail. She allows Clantail to intervene in her spats with Nonako, respecting her orders and leadership. Melville Rionetta worked for Melville under her bribery. Being the one without her memory erased, Melville knew beforehand that Rionetta acted as an assassin for money, and that using her would be beneficial. After a game session ended, Melville crept her way into Rionetta's home and left three million yen in cash on her table. Upon returning to the game, she revealed to Rionetta that she left the money, adding that she hoped it would help repay Rionetta's father's debts. With this, Melville lured Rionetta with money while implicitly threatening her. Rionetta had little choice but to follow Melville's orders, as Melville knew where Rionetta lived and about her family. Melville used Rionetta to eliminate @Meow-Meow from the game by manipulating Yumenoshima Genopsyko's body. Genopsyko Yumenoshima After Genopsyko Yumenoshima died, Rionetta and Melville took her body for their own devices. Melville used her ability to mask Genopsyko's obvious wounds, and Rionetta used her corpse as a puppet to fool the other girls into thinking Genopsyko was still alive. Rionetta manipulated Genopsyko's body and used her to push @Meow-Meow into the Great Dragon's line of fire, thus charring them both and damning the evidence. Ripple Rionetta fought Ripple in Magical Illegal Girl. Pfle's Grandfather Rionetta worked for Pfle's grandfather. Rionetta's Parents Unfortunately her father had fallen under troublesome debt. Rionetta is doing her best to repay it. Trivia *According to the author, in the Top 5 Most Beautiful People Before Transformation, Rio Kujou (Rionetta) ranked #3. *In Fanbook 1, Rionetta has the following stat: Physical Ability: 2/5 Communication Skill: 2/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Realistic Level: 4/5 *Rionetta's name is derived from , a type of puppet manipulated with strings. *Nonako Miyokata tends to call Rionetta "Putain de poupée" which means Fucking Doll in French. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 2